Family
by VampireWine
Summary: Family - a group of people living together and functioning as a single household. Rating up because of a couple grownup words.
1. Intro

**Family**

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

AN: I've been really mean to Jim lately and wanted to do something a little lighter. This is only a short introduction, future chapters will be longer. I hope you like it.

* * *

Family: A group of relatives: a group of people who are closely related by birth, marriage, or adoption.

James T. Kirk had never had a family. He had three people who were related to him by blood but by the time he was thirteen his brother was murdered, his father was martyred, and his mother was left in a world of her own making. He was alone, the last Kirk. It hurt in ways that he would never be able to define and he would carry unseen scars that were just as brutal as the physical ones left by his step-father. He would be well into his twenties before learned that family isn't always related just by blood. His lesson would start in a bar after he had picked a fight with group of really big Starfleet cadets and it would continue until he took his last breath. This is the story of Jim Kirk's family.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Like it, hate it, print and burn it? Please review, please, please, please!


	2. Dad

**Family**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Chapter One - Dad

Dad, a small one syllable word with three letters and one definition. It was a simple word but it had a great deal of emotion behind it. Jim had always thought of it in an abstract way. He knew he had had a Dad, he had seen other kids with their Dads but he had never understood what it meant to have one. Frank had tried to fill the role of father, but the man was too mean and too busy competing with a ghost to really try. Jim ended up hating him. Little boys learn how to be men by watching their Dads. Jimmy never had a Dad but he was always compared to his father.

Jim was in his twenties when he meet a man who would alter the course of his life. He met Captain Christopher Pike in a rundown bar after have the crap beat out of him by a cupcake and his fellow cadets. He didn't make the best first impression. Pike didn't care. He issued Jim a challenge that would end up changing his life. He met Pike's challenge to be better than his father and he went farther than anyone thought her would.

Pike would mentor Jim throughout his time at the academy and when Jim was given command he was there to guide him through the rough patches. When Jim lost a crewmen he called Pike, after a really bad mission he called Pike, and when he just needed someone to talk to he called Pike.

The Enterprise was docked near Earth for repairs the day it happened. Most of the crew had scattered for shore leave, visiting friends and family. Admiral Christopher Pike had invited Jim to stay with him. Jim would never know if the man knew he didn't have anywhere else to go or if he just wanted to see him. Late that night they had started drinking (not something they did together often) and before they knew it they were drunk. Jim was sure that he would have never said what he had he been sober. He didn't even realize he had been think about it.

"Thanks for everything Dad." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. An ice cold dread fill Jim. He had just crossed an invisible line and he didn't know how Pike would react. He ducked his head.

"You're welcome son." Pike's voice was soft. Jim jerked up in a rush and looked him straight in the eyes. Something warm bloomed in Jim's chest. There was something in Pike's eyes. It wasn't pity, anger, or laughter. It was happiness and gratitude. Pike liked the fact that he had called him Dad? Jim smiled and offered to get him another beer. He thought he might like this whole father/son thing.

Young men learn to be men from their fathers. Jim Kirk did have a father it just took him twenty two years to find him.

* * *

AN: Did you like chapter one? Tell me please.

I'm guessing that Jim met Pike at the age of twenty two. If that's wrong please tell me and I'll fix it.

Like it, hate it, print and burn it?


	3. Brother

**Family**

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Chapter Two - Brother

If there was one person who truly care about what happen to Jim as he was growing up it was his brother. Sam was not the perfect picture of brotherly love and affection, but he protected him from Frank and told him stories about their Dad. In the eyes of an eleven year old he that made him God. That didn't mean that they didn't fight, they did but they knew that all they had was each other. The boys had been sent to Tarsus IV to live with their Father's Aunt. It had been nice at first but then hell had broken loose and the devil had order everyone Jim knew to death. He didn't like to think about that time. He was afraid that he would get lost in the memories and never find his way back. He had lost his brother on Tarsus IV. Jim went home changed, a part of him broken. Sam had stayed behind in an unmarked mass grave. In the split second it took to pull a phaser trigger Jim lost the only person who had every given a dam about him.

The first time Jim met Lenard McCoy he was intrigued. The man's first words to him had been "I may throw up on you." How could Jim not be interested after a greeting like that? So he had talked to the man, distracting him from fear that was coursing through his system. By the time they reach the Academy Jim had decided that they were going to be friends whether the Doctor liked it or not. A quick hack later they were roommates and McCoy was Bones.

It was halfway through their first year that Jim realized that McCoy was just like Sam. He cared but he had a hard time showing it. He wasn't sure how he felt about the old Doctor becoming a grumpier version of his brother, but the warm feeling in his chest was starting to make him nervous. People who claimed they cared about him never stayed around very long, but Bones had never said that he cared about Jim. It was more in the man's actions. He patched him up when he got hurt, let him talk through his problems when he needed to figure something out and even held him when the ghosts of the past got to be too much. Not that Bones knew what spirits where haunting Jim. He didn't pry and that was a very good thing.

After they went into Space together Bones became even more protective of Jim. The broken hands, busted noses, and black eyes from their academy days turned into phaser burns, gaping wounds, head trauma, and life threatening illness. McCoy had taken to running a tricorder over Jim after every away mission. The man was sure Jim was going to drop over at any moment. It often drove Jim nuts but the knowledge that Bones loved him made it ok.

It was during their first shore leave on Earth that Bones let Jim know exactly how much he meant to him and he did it without saying a word to Jim. They were in Georgia. McCoy's bitch of an ex had finally decided that he could see his daughter. It was the least she could do, the man had helped save the world after all. They had just pick up Joanna when with classic five year old tact she had turned and demanded to know who he was. He let Bones answer. "That's your Uncle Jim baby. Be nice to him and don't point at people."

"Uncle…" the pigtailed Bones look-a-like scrunched up her nose. "Uncle like brother?"

McCoy didn't miss a beat. "Yea Jo Uncle Jim is Daddy's brother." That was all it took for Jim to have an armful of little girl intent on telling him all about her new puppy. He looked over a Bones (who was not looking at him) and smiled. Uncle Jim, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

AN: Hmm… not sure if I like this one or not. What do you think? Do you like it, hate it, or want to print and burn it?

Also I want your input on the upcoming chapters. Let me know which characters you want featured and how you want them to relate to Jim. Remember there are a lot of interesting minor characters in the Star Trek world and a family doesn't just consist of parents and siblings. I have some ideas but I want to know what you want.

A big thanks to nomdeplumekansas for pointing out a error in the last chapter. I fixed it.


	4. Cousin

Family

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Chapter Three - Cousin

Before the Enterprise when Jim would think of the word cousin he would always remember Jason and Jamie. His aunt's twin boys who died beside her on Tarsus IV. She had asked Jim to save them but they were too little and he was only one person. Their deaths hurt almost as much as Sam's. He barely knew them. He had rarely played with them and had little time for them when they were alive but in death they were two of the most important people Jim had ever known. It hurt to loose them and he blamed himself for years. The word cousin meant death to Jim.

Hikaru Sulu changed that. Jim had seen him around the Academy a few times and they even had a handful of classes together but they had never technically met each other. He seemed like the kind of guy Jim would like but they just hadn't gotten around to meeting yet. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket and nothing screams great friendship like a little Space Jumping and then saving each other's lives. Near death experience are great icebreakers.

They grew closer after the five year mission began but Jim knew that they would never have the type of relationship that he had with Bones. He would only have one brother (besides Sam) and no one could take McCoy's place. Sulu was more like a cousin or how he imagined his relationship with Jason and Jamie would have been had they been older. They were close but not impossibly so. Hikaru would teach Jim to fence and Jim would help Hikaru with his tactical planning (the pilot wanted to be a captain someday.) They would be comrades and confidants and save each other's lives during more than one mission gone bad. They were cousins and for the fist time since Jim was thirteen years that word didn't mean death.

Jim would never say anything to Sulu about what he was to him, but he didn't need too. They were family.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long time between updates. Let me know what you think of this one.

Like it, Hate it, Print and burn it? Review please.

Also, let me know who you want to see next and how they would be related to Jim.


	5. Sister

Family

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Chapter Four - Sister

Jim Kirk had not had a sister and he had never wanted one. He had his brother, he didn't need another sibling coming in a messing everything up. His Mother's 'special friends' were bad enough on there own, he did not want to imagine what would've happened if she would have had a child with one of the losers. No, he had been perfectly content with Sam.

Sisterly was not how Jim would have described his feelings for Uhura when he first saw her. She was the most beautiful and interesting woman he had ever met. The first time she looked at him he was half convinced he could fall in love with her or at least have a really good time. Then she had went and made herself even more alluring by refusing to tell him her name. Not that she meant to increase his interess or desire. How could she know that

Jim Kirk could never resist a good challenge?

He spent the better part of the next three years chasing after her. After the first month it stop being serious and by the time he took that dam 'unbeatable' test for the third time his attempts had turned into a running joke. Hitting on Uhura was fun and her sharp comebacks were always entertaining, as well as, intellectually challenging.

After the first mission everything changed. He was her Captain and hitting on her (even if they both know he didn't mean it) wasn't a good idea. She was one of his most valued officers and he didn't want anyone thinking she was there for any reason other than the fact that she was the best in her field. He had had to threaten more than a few male members of his crew to keep their eyes to themselves. Uhura was not some piece of eye candy.

There was also the Spock issue. The Vulcan was quickly becoming one of Jim's best friends and friends didn't hit on their friend's significant other. Even after the two of them broke up, it seemed almost wrong to go after Uhura. He didn't understand it, she was the most amazing woman he had ever met. Why wasn't he interested in her anymore?

Like with most of his all important life questions he got his answer from Bones.

"God Jim, of course you don't want her like that anymore. It'd be pretty sick of you to be attracted to a girl who is practically your sister."

"Sister?" Jim had never had a sister. He kinda liked the thought of that. He liked it even more a few months later when the two were having a 'Just Friends Drink' and she gave him a smile.

"Jim, you can call me Nyota."

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Life has been crazy lately and just when everything started to slow down I got a bad case of 'writer's depression.' This is for Arica, Princess of Rivendell who asked for more and inspired me.

A big thanks to my new Beta MissCar.

Tell me what you think, do you like it, hate it, what to print and burn it?


	6. Uncle

Family

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Uncle

The title of Uncle always felt bitter on Jim's tongue. It brought back memories of harsh beatings, drunken stupors, and the fear of abandonment by those who were supposed to protect him. "Uncle" Frank had not been a shining example of what an Uncle should be and for years Jim would inwardly cringe anytime any one said his name. It would take two very different individuals to change Jim's perception of the word.

The first person to have an effect on the word "Uncle" was a little girl with a charming Georgia accent who wanted to be a Starfleet Doctor just like her Daddy. When Joanna McCoy jumped into his arms and called him "Uncle Jim" Kirk felt like he was on top of the world. It sadden him that he didn't know how to be what she needed him to be but he promised himself that he would try is damnedest and pray that he didn't scar her for life.

It wouldn't be until half way through the five year mission that the second person would have an effect and Jim would finally learn what an Uncle was suppose to do and how he needed to do it. It started when he received a tearful comm from his Mother about the death of his "Uncle" Frank. He had barely managed to contain his anger until the call had ended. How dare Winona cry to him over the man who had made his childhood a living nightmare! Jim had left for Engineering as soon as his Mother's tear soaked face faded from the screen. Scotty had taken one look at the Captain and herded Jim over to his "secret" distillery (that Jim knew nothing about) and poured the man a drink. Over the course of a few hours, Kirk confided in his Chief Engineer about the evil man who supposedly helped raise him. He knew that what he was telling him would never be repeated and that unless Jim brought it up they would never talk about it again. It was comforting to have someone to talk to who wouldn't try and "fix" him. He just needed a safe place to vent and the Scottish Man was the perfect listener. The fact that he provided alcohol helped too.

It was during their talk that Jim realized that Scotty was everything an Uncle should be. He listened, he cared, he didn't judge, and he just let Kirk talk. He was what Jim wanted to be for Joanna (minus the alcohol.)

The word Uncle would always trigger mixed feelings in Jim, but now when he dealt with the youngest McCoy he listened to her cry about a boy she had lost he knew what it was an Uncle was suppose to do. He listened, he made her laugh, and he didn't try to act like the Father she already had. The fact that he showered her with chocolate that Bones highly disapproved of was just an added bonus, after all Scotty had given him lots of high proof homemade liquor, something else Bones disapproved of unless he was invited to join the party.

AN: What do you think? Do you like it? Please let me know.


	7. Son

Family

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Son

Jim Kirk did not have any children in the traditional sense, but he considered himself a father. During the hellish time that he spent surviving Tarsus IV he had acquired a group of child followers who he would always considered his own. It would have been easier to survive the chaos alone but he could never have left these individuals to fend for themselves. He saved everyone he could and buried the ones he could not. The faces of the dead would always haunt him and he would never forget the pain that came with being a father to the dammed.

A small part of Jim felt that Pavel Andreievech Chekov was entirely too young to be a Starfleet Officer even if he was only eight years younger than Jim. Then again many people thought that Jim was too young to be the Captain of the Federation's Flagship. He would be the first to admit that the young man was brilliant and had saved everyone's ass more than once, but Kirk's protective instincts always flared around the boy. The way the Navigator looked at him didn't help. Chekov was always professional but when he looked at the Captain, there was something in his eyes that rattled Jim. The complete trust and innocent hero worship that shined out of them brought back memories of others who had wrongly believed that he would save them.

Jim dealt with the memories the very best he could and reminded himself often that Pavel was a competent Officer who could take care of himself. He was not a scared child barely surviving in a genocide situation.

Jim made himself available to the Navigator and watched with a practiced eye as the boy's hero worship dulled to simple trust and respect. Jim let out a sigh of relief the day he realized that a glimpse of the boys shining eyes no longer sent a spike of protectiveness shooting through his system. He could now look at the young man without fear of treating him like a starving child looking for a savior in the guise of a sinner.

Jim still kept an eye on Chekov, teaching the young man when he needed help and listening to his problems when Pavel wanted to talk. Jim would always feel like the young man was one of his sons but the thought no longer brought up negative feelings. If he sometimes kept track of what the Navigator was eating or looked him over a little too long when checking for injuries after away missions it was ok. As long as Jim didn't walk onto the bridge every day half expecting the boy to be cold and still, he could live with the occasional bout of over protectiveness.

The day Jim Kirk promoted Pavel Andreievoch Chekov he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from calling the man son. Jim would probably never have biological children but he would always consider himself a father to nine special individuals even if one of them never knew it.

* * *

Please Review


	8. Husband and Partner written by Misscar

Family

* * *

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Author's Note: This chapter was written by the oh so wonderful Misscar. She is an amazing author and did a wonderful job with this chapter. Go read her stories, you won't be disappointed!

* * *

Husband and Partner

The term husband has always made Jim Kirk uncomfortable. It was not a word that he associated with anything positive. Growing up he had two major examples of what a husband should be and both made Jim desire never to have that title.

The first was George Kirk, the father who abandon him and his mom. Yes, he sacrificed his life to save him, his mom and 800 other people. Yes, leaving wasn't 100% his choice but serving on that damn ship was.

His mom, Winona was completely against serving on any ship that would go anywhere near the neutral zone during the third trimester of her pregnancy. She wanted to do a nice safe planet base assignment, but that type of assignment would not advance George Kirk's career. Without even considering his wife's wishes he accepted the Kelvin assignment for both of them and well you know how that turned out. Therefore, even though he never met the man Jim resented him slightly because of the unilateral decision he made that essentially derailed Jim's entire childhood.

The second example of what a husband should not be and the dysfunctionalness of marriage in general was stepfather number one. He was abusive, verbally and physically. He didn't provide for the family at all. He was too busy being drunk or stoned to actually help out around the house or farm.

There was a reason other than the abuse and depression that resulted in Winona taking so many off planet assignments. They needed the money. Looking back now, Jim wondered if his mother even had a choice. She was too unwell for him to ask now. If stepfather number one was a prime example of what a husband should be Jim never wanted that title himself.

Actually, Jim found the whole concept of marriage distasteful because as far as he was concerned a happy marriage was a myth created long ago to help sell self-help books and heart shaped paraphernalia. It was not that Jim did not believe in love but it was that he did not believe in love being permanent. It was hard to believe in an institution and a concept when you saw no evidence whatsoever of it functioning properly or even really existing except in storybooks.

His mom's first marriage ended in widowhood and her second marriage was a farce from the beginning. Neither relationship was very equal according to certain things his aunt let slip when Jim live with her on Tarsus before everything went to hell. Jim does not even want to talk about the plethora of dysfunctional relationships that followed between Winona and her various 'special friends' afterwards. Bones's war stories from his unsuccessful union with Jocelyn made Jim disliked the concept of marriage even more, if such a thing where possible.

Jim did not consider that these particular nonfunctional marriages were the exception and not the rule when it came to the institution. Instead, he vowed never to get married. One night stands and various no strings attached sexual encounters with various individuals were preferable over an arrangement that was so unequal and prone to failure. Yet somehow, Jim Kirk still ended up married, sort of.

In more than one of Jim's command track classes the relationship between first officer and captain was referred to as a 'marriage'. Jim got in trouble more than once for laughing aloud when that particular concept was brought up. At the time Jim thought this analogy refer to a one sided relationship where the captain/husband/dominant partner did whatever he or she wanted and the first officer/wife/submissive partner would just take it. Jim personally felt that was a ridiculous way to run a ship and would probably result in somebody ending up dead.

Jim's first encounter with the captain/first officer relationship involved lots of screaming, being completely ignored, and having bruises around his neck. It was just like his mom second marriage. The whole experience pretty much resemble Jim's concept of marriage and almost resulted in a lot of people dying until he was finally able to break through to Spock.

Jim didn't understand why anybody would want the captain/first officer relationship to resemble a marriage. Jim could not see this as a positive thing at all. He also didn't understand why his instructors continuously mention good communication and marriage in the same sentence. He could not understand why his instructors were using the term marriage and partnership interchangeably. In films and net shows, he saw marriages that were partnerships but nothing like that in real life. Fortunately, he had his pseudo father figure Pike to set him straight.

Pike brought up the marriage analogy every time Jim called him for advice once he actually became a captain. Jim personally believes that Pike was biased because he actually married his original first officer affectionately referred to as Number One. Of course, they're working relationship functioned like a marriage because they were actually married. Jim forgot to take into account that the two did not begin a romantic relationship until they were no longer captain and first officer.

Pike and Number One had the first functional marriage that Jim encountered. They actually loved each other and were the best of friends. They listen to each other and admitted when they were acting stupid. They were respectful of each other's emotional and physical needs. They understood that compromise wasn't one person deciding what they would do and the other person just going along with it to keep the peace. There were no unilateral decisions made in the Pike household. Ego and rank did not enter their marriage at all.

Pike and his wife had the type of love that didn't fall apart when things went badly. After her husband lost the ability to walk in the line of duty, she stayed by his side by choice even if it meant losing out on other more lucrative assignments. She would always be there for her husband and vice versa.

After seeing a marriage that functions more as a partnership than a dictatorship, his distaste for the institution of marriage dissipated slightly. When Pike sent him a digital copy of _Interspecies Marriage for Idiots_ he just laughed. Instead of throwing his PADD against the wall he actually read a few chapters. Jim also no longer believes his instructors were crazy when they referred to the relationship between captain and first officer as a marriage.

After the initial turbulence in his pseudo marriage to Spock, things got better once they learn to talk to each other and not at one another. The first thing they both worked on was speaking respectfully to each other and communicating without being argumentative or mean spirited. Gone was the condescension, antagonism, and ego that almost led to another planet getting blown up. They learn to listen to each other instead of talk over each other. Okay, Jim learn to listen and not always assume that his opinion was absolutely right.

Even though Jim was technically the captain, he realized that Spock had more experience in certain areas. He didn't want people to died just because he was too full of himself to listen to Spock. This became easier when Spock lost the 'you are just a stupid human' attitude. As Jim's instructors said 1000 times, "good communication was the key to having a strong command team." Once they learn to talk without antagonizing each other, they were actually a pretty good team.

Respect was a key component of a successful command relationship. Things went so badly the first time around because Spock could not respect him due to the academic dishonesty thing. If they did not respect each other, how did they expect the rest of the crew to respect their authority? If the crew did not respect him and Spock as a command team, how could they run Enterprise effectively? It wouldn't be possible.

There were still moments where he wanted to literally throw something at Spock, but he didn't do it because that would be disrespectful. He was sure on many occasions Spock did the same thing. That was good, because Jim would really hate to see that Vulcan control slipped again.

The other major thing he and Spock worked on was cultivating trust. Because when a first officer and captain do not trust each other that usually leads to mutiny and freezing your ass off on Delta Vega. Really, no one wanted that again.

Jim had major trust and abandonment issues before he met Spock, things like choking him on the bridge just exacerbated the situation. On Spock's side, Jim is sure that reprogramming his test without permission and saying nasty things about his mom didn't really do anything to help establish trust.

They did get there eventually. If you face enough life threatening situations with an individual where he kept you from ending up dead trust begins to grow. It probably helped that Jim apologized for saying mean things about Amanda and Spock apologize for purposely using Jim's father against him at the hearing. Jim did not expect an apology for the Delta Vega thing because he was being a dick and Spock was having a nervous breakdown. After less than six months of 'work marriage,' Jim could honestly say that he trusted no one more than Spock in the field.

Eventually Spock became the individual Jim trusted the most off the bridge as well. Spock was probably the only one who knew all the dirty details of Jim's experience on Tarsus IV. Bones knew bits and pieces, but Spock knew things that he wouldn't even talk about with the authorities.

Spock was the only one who knew the real reason why Jim didn't date. Spock even knew that he was bisexual when almost everybody just assumed he was the ultimate ladies' man. Spock was the only one who knew the real story behind many of the scars that marred Jim's body.

This hard-earned trust went both ways. During late night meetings to discuss ship stuff, they would end up having deep conversations about Spock's childhood and his mother. Jim knew how much it hurt Spock to be treated differently because he was too human to be Vulcan and too Vulcan to be human. Jim knows that Spock's deepest regret was that he never told his mother that he loved her. Jim was the first to know when Spock's relationship with Nyota was starting to come undone. Earning Spock's trust was not easy but it was something that Jim was happy that he had earned.

Another thing they had to work on as part of cultivating a good 'work marriage' was providing support for the other. In command, this was crucial. If their subordinates did not believe Spock supported certain command decisions, they could use this to undermine Jim's authority. This could lead to a mutiny and people being dead. Again, nobody wanted a repeat of the Delta Vega incident.

The situation could also be easily turned around. For example, a certain member of Spock's staff did not like certain lab procedures that Spock insisted on. Due to the original animosity between him and Spock, this individual believed that if he went over Spock's head he could do things the way he wanted to. This person was sorely disappointed when Jim back Spock up completely. After that, the crew learned not to play the two off of each other. It just did not work because Jim always had Spock's back and Spock had his.

Now emotional support was not something he was expecting from Spock, but he got it any way. Spock was the one who send out the infamous 'do not wish the captain a happy birthday' memo during their first year. Jim did not even know about it until Bones forwarded him a copy of the memo. He was wondering why he had his first birthday ever without having to deal with awkward birthday wishes along with people praising his father sacrifice. Instead, he got a nice chess game with his new friend and a slice of his favorite cake. That was his best birthday ever because of Spock.

Jim also provided emotional support for Spock even though his Vulcan first officer would argued up and down that he did not have any emotions to support. Jim stayed by his side during the break up with Nyota. On the first anniversary of the destruction of Vulcan, Jim tried to give Spock a day off but that didn't go over so well. After several pro forma PR events, he introduced Spock to the concept of a movie night and chocolate laced alcohol. It was exactly what Spock needed to help deal with the one year anniversary of his mother's death.

When Spock asked him to do the same thing next year, Jim instantly agreed because by that point Spock is his best friend and he loves him completely. Because he loves Spock completely, he would do anything for him including watching science documentaries as his normal goody two shoes first officer get completely smashed on mudslides and chocolate martinis.

That morning when he woke up lying next to a slightly drunk Vulcan with one arm protectively around him he thought that if this is what marriage was like maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be 'married' to Spock or being someone's husband.

Jim doesn't freak out anymore when his pseudo sister says that he and Spock are arguing like an old married couple on the bridge. Which they still do occasionally but no one ends up on ice planets anymore.

He now thinks it's hilarious instead of creepy when Chekhov says he doesn't like it when 'mommy' and 'daddy' 'fight' during staff meetings. It is even funnier when Spock tells their navigator in the most Vulcan way possible, "Although I have occasionally have had sexual liaisons with men, it is physically impossible for me to be your mother. I lacked the correct equipment for such a thing. I am not a woman."

When his big 'brother' Bones refers to Spock as his 'other half' or the 'ball and chain' Jim just smiles and grins as Spock states that he does not resemble a ball nor a chain. When Pike calls him up and asks him how married life is treating him, Jim just laughs as he tells his 'father' about the most recent misadventure.

Now many may be curious as to whether his 'marriage' with Spock has a sexual component, especially anyone who just happened to be on the bridge that one time he asked Spock for a back rub. His standard response is that such a relationship would be against Starfleet regulation 12.6.9A.

A certain pseudo cousin of his would usually laughs hysterically whenever Jim says this. Then Sulu would tease Jim about the fact he never follows regulations. His favorite 'uncle' is currently running a betting pool in engineering about when he and Spock will make it legal that Jim supposedly does not know about.

Over the years, Spock has become his everything. By this point, they are partners in all they do. Spock is also the only person Jim can share a bathroom with because he doesn't get mad when Jim leaves his underwear in the middle of the floor. At least by this point Spock has learned not to mention it if it does bother him. Even though he was against the idea in the beginning being married to Spock is kind of fun.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Let me know please.


	9. End

Family

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Epilogue**

* * *

Family - a group of people who are closely related by birth, marriage, or adoption.

James T. Kirk had never had a real family growing up. He had three people who were related to him by blood but by the time he was thirteen his brother was murdered, his father was martyred, and his mother was lost in a world of her own making. He was alone, the last Kirk. It hurt in ways that he would never be able to define and he would carry unseen scars that were just as brutal as the physical ones left by stepfather number one. He would be in his twenties before learned that family isn't always related just by blood.

In a bar he met his Father who dared him to get on the Academy shuttle where his Brother threatened to throw up on him. After three years, he did battle with a sociopath, jumped off a drill so that he could save the life of his Cousin. He became a Captain and slowly gained the respect of his Sister, one of the few women who saw through his bullshit and never fell for his seductions. During the five-year mission he allowed a hard drinking, sandwich loving Scottish Engineer teach him that not all Uncles are evil and he adopted a Son who made him proud but worried him to death. In the middle of everything he fell in love with his 'Husband,' married him and realized that he would never be alone again. (Don't tell Starfleet about the actual marriage thing. Pike is still upset about missing the wedding.)

James T. Kirk didn't have a true family until he found his way to Starfleet Academy and eventually he sat in the Captain's chair of the USS Enterprise. Now he understood that when it came to the people you loved and trusted, DNA didn't mean very much. He loved and was loved in return and that was all that mattered.

Family - A group of people who live together and care deeply for each other.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end guys, I hoped you liked it. A very big special thanks to Misscar who is an amazing writer and the best Beta ever. Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say. I've started a new story called Potential, go check it out and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
